1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer cases, and more particularly to a computer case with locking side panel and bezel.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, computers have become increasingly popular for general use, which make it more and more important to prevent expensive components such as CPUs, hard disk drives or memory modules in the computer case from being stolen, so that locking computer cases have appeared.
Ordinarily, access to the inside of a computer case is through a side panel or a top panel. A lock is connected between the chassis and the side panel or top panel to prevent the computer case from being opened by unauthorized persons. However, control of access through a front bezel of the computer case is often neglected, so that the front bezel may be dismantled.
What is desired, therefore, is a computer case with locking side panel and bezel thereof.